Summer Festival
by Ishiku5238
Summary: The Leaf Village is having it's annual end of summer festival and everyone has a date but Naruto. But this all changes when a shy Hinata Hyuga asks him out on a date.  NaruXHina, One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series, all Characters and everything else to do with Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **This is my first one-shot romance story, so please bear with me. Also it would be gratefully appreciated if you would leave a Review telling me what you think of the story.

**Summer Festival**

It is a warm summer day in the Fire Country as the Village Hidden in the Leaves prepares for the annual end of summer festival that is happening the tonight. Many people are busy getting ready for the festival as people begin asking each other out on dates. But as every other year Naruto Uzumaki, ignores the festival as the one girl he has a crush on always rejects him and instead like every year asks Sasuke Uchiha to the festival. But this year will be different as a shy girl asks Naruto to the festival.

"Hey Sakura wait up" Sakura turned around to see Naruto running towards.

"Naruto what is it"

"Um I was just wandering if you would..."

"Naruto how many times do I have to say this, I'm going to ask Sasuke to the festival" Said Sakura as she walked off to find Sasuke. Naruto walked through the village watching people being asked to the festival making him feel left out and unloved. He quickly left the streets and headed towards his apartment where he would spend the night alone while his friends are all at the festival with dates. Naruto sat on his bed looking out his window thinking if anyone in the village had any feelings for him but then again who would have feelings for a person who was the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After awhile he laid down in the bed as the afternoon went by until he heard a knock at the door. Naruto got up from bed and answered the door to see his shy friend Hinata Hyuga.

"Hi Hinata a bit surprised to see you here, you can come in if you want"

"Th...Thank you Naruto" Said Hinata as she walked into his apartment looking around as she had never been inside his house before.

"So Hinata what brings you up here this evening, shouldn't you be getting ready for the festival"

"Um well I was just wan...wandering if you were going to the festival tomorrow"

"Nah I'm not going this year because there is no one to go with, anyway who are you going with I'm sure someone has asked you out"

"Well i was just thinking if you...you would go with me to the festival" at this moment Hinata was trying not to faint as her face started to turn red from being nervous as she had just asked her crush out on a date. Naruto stood there; he couldn't believe that someone wanted to go to the festival with him.

"Yes Hinata I'll be happy to go to the festival with you" Said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, which at this point almost made her faint.

"Na...Naruto"

"Oh um sorry about that I didn't mean to its just..."

"It's ok I don't mind"

"So um I'll pick you up at your house at five then"

"O...Ok I'll see you then" Said Hinata as she left his apartment happy that she had finally asked him out on a date. Naruto spent the rest of his afternoon getting ready for the festival making sure he looked good because he knew what Hinata's father was like, if he looked at him funny it would not turn out so good. Naruto later that night left his house and headed for the Hyuga compound. The sun had already set and the lights from the carnival nearby lit up the sky. He arrived shortly at the compound and knocked on the door he was hoping that someone other than Hinata's father answered the door. To his luck Neji was the one to answer the door.

"Oh it's just you Naruto, what are you doing here"

"I'm here to pick Hinata up"

"I knew it"

"Knew what"

"Oh um nothing I'll just go get her" Neji walked upstairs to see if Hinata was ready. Moment later Hinata walked down the stairs wearing a dark blue kimono which had a pattern of white flowers on the lower half of the kimono in a sort of pattern that it looks like the flowers are blowing away in the wind. Naruto stood at the door way with his eyes wide open as he never realised how beautiful Hinata really was.

"Um Naruto is there something wrong" Said Hinata

"Oh um sorry about that it's just that you look beautiful that's all" Said Naruto felling a bit embarrassed while Hinata blushed at the comment.

"Th...Thank you look nice as well" Said Hinata, while Neji stood at the top of the stairs trying not to laugh at the two of them.

"Neji what are you laughing at, where's your date" Said Naruto realising that Neji was laughing at them, but instantly kept quite.

"I don't have to tell you who I'm going out with"

"Fine but I'll find out eventually" Said Naruto as he walked outside with Hinata then whispering something into Naruto's ear.

"Dammit Hinata don't tell him" Neji yelled as he watched the two of them walk off, knowing what Hinata was telling Naruto.

The sun had finally set, as the light from the festival lit up the sky, which could probably be seen from miles away. Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets which were almost deserted, because everyone was probably at the festival already. As they got closer to the festival they could hear the sound of music playing and the sound of everyone having a good time. Before they walked in Naruto reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, Hinata looked up at Naruto who was smiling at her, she then gave back a shy smile as the two of them walked into the festival holding each other's hand.

There were a lot of people at the festival as the two of them looked around to see if they could see any familiar faces around but they couldn't see anyone among the mass crowd of people. They spent a few minutes walking around until Naruto noticed the Ferris wheel he looked at Hinata who was thinking of the same thing so they both headed for the Ferris wheel. As the Ferris wheel took them around showing them what was around as it gave them a beautiful view of the village and the Festival. The Ferris wheel then stopped to let people off, while this was happing Naruto and Hinata chair had stopped at the top where they were giving the best view. As Naruto was looking around the area Hinata slowly moved closer to him until she was resting up against his shoulder. Seeing what Hinata was doing he placed his arm around as the two of them enjoyed each other's presence. As there chair slowly descended, Hinata looked at the chair in front of them recognising the two people in front of them.

"Hey isn't that Neji and Tenten" Naruto then looked down at the chair that was front of them, giving him a an idea, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of marbles that he had gotten before hoping on the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey Hinata watch this" Said Naruto as he grabbed one of the marbles and threw it at Neji, Hitting him on top of the head. Neji then turned around to see Naruto laughing, while Hinata let out a small giggle. Neji then turned around to see Tenten who was trying not to giggle as well.

"Dammit Naruto I'm going to get you for that" Neji cursed under his breath.

"Oh come on Neji there just having fun, besides they look cute together don't they" Tenten said looking at Neji. Naruto and Hinata's chair had finally stopped at the bottom as the two of them hopped off. They then continued looking around when they heard an announcement that the fireworks would be starting in thirty-minutes, everyone then begun to head towards the opened area where the fireworks will be launched.

"We...we should go as well, if we don't want to miss them" Hinata suggested

"Yeh but I have a better spot where we can go to watch them" Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her towards a nearby hill which overlooked the area where the fireworks would be launched. When they reached the top of the hill Hinata was amazed at view as the lights from the festival lit up the night sky.

"Naruto how did you found this place?" Hinata asked.

"When we were on top of the Ferris wheel, amazing view isn't it"

"It's beautiful" They then sat down on the grass, Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder while she laid her on his shoulder waiting for the fireworks to start and soon enough they started as several fireworks went off lighting up the area around them. They watched the sky as the fireworks went off, Naruto then turned to look at Hinata while she was looking up at the sky. Her eyes shining bright as the moon each time a firework went off. Hinata then noticed Naruto looking at her as she gazed into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Nar... Naruto is there something wrong"

"Hinata when you first asked me out I was glad that there was someone who actually go out with me and tonight every time I look at you I get this feeling that I've never felt before, and just now I've realised what that feeling is"

"What are you feeling then?"

"Love, Hinata I've fallen in love with you" Hinata turned all red, throughout her life she has waited to her those words come from him, and tonight they have.

"I love you to Naruto" Said Hinata, as Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, Hinata then placed her arms around his neck, not wanting the kiss to end. Suddenly a tear came from her eye Naruto stopped wandering what was wrong.

"Hinata your crying are you alright"

"It's just that I have waited a long time for this moment to happen, ever since I we meet I can't stop thinking about you"

"Hinata you don't need to worry because you don't need to wait any longer" Said Naruto as he kissed Hinata on the lips again comforting her until she finally stopped crying.

"I love you" they both whispered as they continued kissing while the fireworks went up into the sky, until the last firework went off as it then took the shape of a love heart.


End file.
